


Embers and Stars

by Caranraw Greyhame (Atrus)



Series: Beneath the same skies [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Late Night Conversations, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Roegadyn (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atrus/pseuds/Caranraw%20Greyhame
Summary: A night-time talk in Ala Mhigo with an old Bull
Relationships: Warrior of Light & Raubahn Aldynn
Series: Beneath the same skies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800427
Kudos: 10





	Embers and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during _Return of the Bull_. Some dialogue taken from game.
> 
> Thanks to Rowland Gwynne for the edits.

The Royal Menagerie. A sadly ironic name now, as Zenos slaughtered all the animals that lived there just because they bored him. Even the primal beast he brought there in their stead, Shinryu, has been scattered into aether. Only the flowers and the trees remain now, a beautiful empty garden.  
Still, it’s a quiet spot, and elevated, and thus excellent if one wants to be alone and gaze at the night sky. 

Not completely alone, though, as I hear heavy footsteps at my back. I turn my head and see General Aldynn, tired yet smiling, coming over to the mosaiced square where I’m sitting.  
I rise to greet him properly but he just waves a hand, as if to brush away the formalities.  
“A fine spot to contemplate the heavens,” he says in greeting.  
“That it is,” I say, “I figured I’d rest somewhere close by, just in case the day had reserved us yet another surprise. Though I can assume by your presence that the meeting concluded without further trouble?”  
“No more than one gets at any political negotiation, and I’m glad to say that a consensus has been reached. The envoys have chosen to instate a government modeled on Ishgard’s House of Commons: a ruling body of representatives elected by the people. ‘Tis a fair decision, and one which signals the end of my part in all this.” The general sighs, raising his eyes to the sky. “But I would gaze upon Gyr Abania’s stars one last time before I leave…”  
I leave him a moment to contemplate the heavens, sharing his company in silence, before the terrible longing in his eyes forces me to ask the question: “So, you’re set on returning to Ul’dah?”  
“Aye. As I said before, I pledged my blade to the Sultana, and I will not betray that oath.”  
There is much I could say about that after my recent time with the Sultana, but I bite my lip instead. Nanamo will have to decide for herself whether to speak up or keep her peace.  
Raubahn, however, didn’t get to his station by not being observant. “Something on your mind?”  
“Nothing,” I lie, then correct course, “it’s just a topic that’s been giving me much thought lately. Duty versus desire. How to reconcile our obligations against our heart’s calling.”  
“I presume you’re talking of you and Lord Hien. Out of the many outcomes of your journey to the far east, that is the one I would never have been able to predict, however welcome.”  
“It snuck up on me as well,” I smile, thinking back to those days. “We spent so much time together, working to become warriors of the Steppe, learning life with the Mol, fighting in the Naadam, hunting, laughing, always side by side. When those days were nearly over, with the battle for Doma’s freedom approaching… I suddenly found myself wishing that they would not.”  
I shake my head. “My infatuations up to then have always been crash and burn: sudden, burning, and soon smothered. I would fall hard for someone and they wouldn’t return, or even notice, my feelings, so I would pine silently for a while and then move on to the next disappointment. Because of that, it took me almost too long to recognize my feelings for Hien. One more day and we would have parted as nothing more than good friends.”  
“You say ‘nothing more’, as if being confidants with the ruler of a foreign nation was a commonplace occurrence. Though perhaps it is for you,” Raubahn grins and I make myself demure, “Still, I find it hard to believe that anyone could fail to notice if you had your attention turned towards them.”  
Oh, that is rich. I fail to suppress an ugly snort and he frowns.  
“Did I say something wrong?”  
“You didn’t notice,” this conversation has taken such a ridiculous turn that it’s all I can do not to laugh hysterically, “I carried a torch for you for the longest time and you had absolutely no idea!”  
Ah, if only there were a painter here to immortalise the look on his face.  
“What? But… When? How?”  
“Oh, I did my best to hide it, except for that briefest window after we rescued you from Halatali and before Dewlala revealed that Nanamo may be alive. I even,” I blush with embarrassment, but if there’s a moment to lay it all out, it is now, “I even offered to give you a sponge bath. And keep you company while you rested. In private. I knew I had no chances before or after that, but in that moment I thought I had been exceedingly blatant.”  
“What does the Sultana have to do with-”  
I cut his objections short. “General - Raubahn - as a friend once said to me, one does not need the Echo to see the bond between the two of you. It is not my desire to pry into the specifics, but love takes many forms, and it is not just to anyone that a man offers such unconditional loyalty. At the Bloody Banquet you sliced Teledji in two and were ready to take on all the Crystal Braves by yourself, one-armed, to avenge her death. Don’t try to tell me that any other Royalist would have gone to half those lengths for her.”  
The general has the good sense not to answer. What he says instead is, “I’m sorry. You are right, and I did not notice. But I did not think anyone, even Nanamo, would have thought much of me back then. Broken, mangled, weak, having utterly failed those I promised to protect…”  
I lay a hand on his arm. “Raubahn. Even then, even like that, you were stronger and more beautiful than half the hale and hearty men of this nation. We were all caught unprepared that day. We all failed. Me first of all, because I was with the Sultana when it happened, and all I could do was gape and get myself arrested. If anything, it’s my fault that…”  
I trace the bull insignia on his left shoulder with my other hand. A constant reminder of the losses of that day.  
He shakes his head. “No, the fault lies squarely with Teledji and Ilberd. We may share the guilt of being caught so unawares, but it was their hands that dealt the blows.”  
“A fine sentiment, which I am ready to believe… if you are willing to do the same.”  
“Point taken. Though I seem to be making a habit of letting duplicitous snakes into my house. I afforded the Qalyana a measure of trust and it almost undid everything we had fought and strived so hard for. I should have recognized the threat and sent their envoys away as soon as they showed.”  
“I don’t agree.” This seems to surprise him, and I continue before my brain realizes that I’m criticizing the great General Aldynn on matters of tactics and it shuts down completely in response. “It was a risk to let them attend the meeting, but what sort of nation would this be if you turned away rightful denizens of Gyr Abania without even trying to hear their grievances? No, despite the disaster that we so narrowly averted, it was the right choice.”  
Raubahn smirks. “Travelling with Master Alphinaud for so long must be rubbing off on you. In fact, I think this is the most words I have heard you say since we first met.”  
I lower the brim of my hat in a vain attempt to hide my blushing. “I, uh, always felt more comfortable letting my thoughts known through my songs and my bow rather than my words. But Hien has been encouraging me to voice out what I think, and I must say, it’s… refreshing.”  
“Hmm. Another sentiment I can share.” Raubahn rubs his shoulder, then takes a long look at the night sky before saying, “And while we’re being thoroughly honest, I will ask: that torch… do you still carry it?”  
I take a moment to reply. “The embers are hard to smother completely, but no, the flame has faded. ‘Twas but an infatuation for someone whose strength and valour I admire.” Not to mention his gravelly, booming voice. And the shoulders of an ox. And those hips. “I suppose that feeling has matured into respect, and… friendship, mayhaps?”  
Raubahn nods. “Returned, on both accounts. I may not be good at expressing camaraderie the way others are, but you are far more than just an ally or a soldier, my friend. Caranraw.”  
I smile and extend a fist to bump. After a moment’s confusion, Raubahn returns the unfamiliar gesture, grinning. 

It is then that I spy a familiar figure under the archway that leads back to the palace, a figure that makes herself small and disappears before Raubahn can spot her.  
“Well then,” I say, perhaps a little too chipper, “now that the air has been cleared, I’d better go get some rest before I fall asleep here on the rooftop. And you had some stargazing to do yourself. Catch up in the morning?”  
The general seems surprised by the sudden tone switch, but nods. “Aye. I would meet with you all before I leave, give everyone a proper farewell.”  
“I’ll try not to oversleep.”  
Raubahn laughs, then turns to the night sky as I take my leave.  
As I cross the entrance, I turn my gaze to the right and my eyes meet with the Sultana’s, firm determination set upon her face. We share a nod, and the small monarch strides purposefully towards the general.  
How much has she heard, I wonder, as I see her stride through the gardens. How much did she already know or suspect when she called upon me to talk about Raubahn?  
“Forget something?” I hear Raubahn say, followed by a gasp of surprise when he finds her, not me, at his side. “Your Grace!? I─ There was no word…”  
“Raubahn Aldynn,” she says, cutting all preambles, as if she might lose her resolve if she didn’t speak there and then, “You are hereby dismissed as General of the Immortal Flames, and relieved of your seat on the Syndicate.”  
I have no desire to spy on the rest of their conversation, but I do not need to stay to know how it’s going to unfold. Partings are sorrow, but sometimes the best thing you can do for someone you love is to let them go free.

* * *

“Thanks for shielding us from Lakshmi, you two. If you hadn’t been there, the rest of us would be worshipping her by now.”  
Morning has come, and with it the time for departures. Lyse has met with me, Arenvald, and Alphinaud in front of the palace and seems set in showering us with compliments, which Arenvald is taking with an equal measure of pride and embarrassment.  
“You’re kind to include me, Lyse, but we both know who did most of the work. I could scarce keep track of the battle, let alone land a telling blow. No shame in admitting it. The Warrior of Light has put far better men than me in the shade.”  
“Nonsense,” I say, “it was a group effort! I couldn’t have caught all those aether spheres by myself. Without you, someone in that room would be enthralled by Lakshmi now, so do not downplay your part.”  
“Even so-”  
“Ahem.” Alphinaud’s fake cough is a clear attempt to steer the conversation away from Arenvald’s earnest, though tiresome, self-deprecation. “Did I mention that I encountered the sultana in the palace? It would seem Her Grace has come to Gyr Abania to oversee the final stages of her relocation project. She was in search of General Aldynn, and I directed her to the rooftop garden. I do hope he was still there…”  
“Are you in the habit of gossiping about the affairs of royalty, Master Leveilleur?”  
Alphy almost jumps out of his pants at the sound of Nanamo’s voice. “Certainly not, Your Grace! I was merely informing my companions─”  
“Be at ease, Alphinaud,” she laughs, “‘Twas only a jest. But I must yield the floor to Raubahn. He has an important announcement to make.”  
The general clears his throat, seemingly in much better spirits than yesterday night. Almost… dare I say it? Giddy. Raubahn is giddy. “As of yesternight, I have been relieved of my post in the Immortal Flames and the Syndicate both…”  
His son Pipin picks up from that: “ …and I shall be assuming my father’s duties. May I say that Tizona has never felt heavier upon my back.”  
Everyone’s face is flush with surprise - everyone’s except mine, which Raubahn has clearly noticed, given his next words. “‘Twould seem I am in need of employment. Mayhap one of my old acquaintances can introduce me to a mercenary company or some such. Perhaps a band of wandering adventurers…”  
I clear my throat, and Pipin laughs. “You may be getting on in years, Father, but you’d struggle to find a band of sellswords who wouldn’t snap your hand off─ Your… remaining hand.”  
“Yes, the Bull of Ala Mhigo need not be put out to pasture just yet.” Well, who knew? Nanamo can be cheeky under that sweet exterior.  
“Your Grace has developed a wicked edge to her humor,” Raubahn says, shaking his head, “And you, Pipin, would do well not to laugh when the future may hold the same for you!”  
Lyse is the first to ask the question on our mind. “ So… does this mean you’re staying?”  
“Aye. That seems to be the way of it. I would be glad to aid you in rebuilding our nation. If you’ll have me.”  
“‘If,’ he says! Welcome home, Raubahn.”  
As she jumps forward to congratulate him, Alphinaud turns to me with crossed arms and a curious look. “Well, that was unexpected…though you seem distinctly unsurprised. Either you are more astute than I give you credit for…or I am losing my touch. In any event, one thing is certain: Ala Mhigo will rejoice at the homecoming of her dearest son.”  
I nod. “As well she should.”

Lyse and Alphinaud have left for Rhalgr’s reach, and I promised to join them as soon as I’ve said my goodbyes. Raubahn in particular seems to have something to tell me in private, and I don’t have to try very hard to guess what.  
“A most trusted advisor, eh? That’s why you didn’t try to steer me away from my decision to return to Ul’dah. Did you also know she was going to ambush me in the Menagerie?”  
“Not really. I knew she had given much thought to the matter, of course, but not when and where she would confront you about it. I just managed to spot her arrival before you did.”  
“So that’s why you bid that hasty retreat. I changed my mind: it is Alphinaud that should be learning tricks from you!”  
“Hey, I am not completely useless in the matters of diplomacy! I even set up a meeting between Nanamo and Lolorito and it didn’t go belly up.”  
Raubahn’s face clouds at the name of the Monetarist and I raise my hands placatingly. “Now now, I know he’s a sneaky bastard and we don’t like him, but his aid was invaluable in Doma, and he is the one who suggested the trade deal with the Saltery in the first place. And I think the last few days have given him a newfound respect for our Sultana. He won’t think of her as just a figurehead from now on.”  
“Which doesn’t make him any less dangerous,” he sighs, “Things were much easier in the Coliseum: one was either an ally or a foe, with none of this back and forth. And yes, I know how ironic that sounds, given Ala Mhigo’s past turns with Eorzea.”  
“Politics and economics are games better suited to people more shrewd than us. But worry not. The Sultana is coming into her own, and she still has an Aldynn by her side. The two of them will be more than capable of handling things in Ul’dah, and if not, we’ll both be there on the double to lend them a hand.”  
“That is good, because one hand is all I can give these days.” Raubahn grins and, as sudden as it is unexpected, he extends said hand to pull me into a one-armed embrace. I am left stunned and speechless, pressed against his chest, my hands hovering above his shoulders and trying to figure out what I should do next.  
“Thank you,” is what he says eventually, relaxing his grip on me, “thank you for talking to her, for being her friend, keeping her safe. Thank you for giving me the gift of my home. For everything. If there is anything in my power that I can grant you, ask and it shall be done.”  
I pat his back encouragingly and smile, disentangling myself from the hug, if somewhat reluctantly. “It is not hard to want to help her. And she did most of the work, except the parts where I had to look scary. But if you really want to grant me a boon… how about a rematch?”  
The cocky grin is back on his face. “Oh? Shouldn’t I be the one to ask that? You bested me in Coerthas, fair and square.”  
I shrug. “Well then, in that case let’s pretend you’re the one asking for a do-over. I accept, by the way. You’d better be ready for a sound thrashing next time I come visit.”  
Rauabhn’s laughter is loud enough to make passersby turn in our direction. “Very well, my friend! But don’t expect it to be an easy victory. This old Bull has still some tricks up his sleeve.”  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way!”


End file.
